


Heart is Not A Problem

by afreezingnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Post-Season/Series 08, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a first hunt well-done, Dean offers Castiel a massage and gives him his appreciation as well:</p><p>“You are strong and fierce and brilliant.”</p><p>The string of praise continued as Dean’s hands trailed down Cas’s body.  Dean’s touch against his stomach taught them that Cas was ticklish.  Thumbs circling and flicking at his nipples sent sharp spikes of pleasure through his body.  Dean’s right hand stopped over Cas’s heart as if to measure the beats in a minute.</p><p>“You are good, Cas.  I know you’ve made mistakes, and I know you feel horrible about them.  But you are the kindest, most caring person I’ve ever met.  You weren’t born as one of us, but you’re the best of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart is Not A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: NSFW; sort of praise kink?; massage including happy ending, so there’s a complimentary hand job, of course
> 
> …
> 
> This is my first foray into writing Supernatural fic (or at least that I’ve finished). It’s also the first fic I will have posted in four years, so, whew, I’m nervous about this. Hopefully it's okay. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://balaszafiros.tumblr.com/post/58397973048/for-supernatural-pairing-dean-cas-words-1-637

Dean locked the hotel door behind them. After dinner, he had called to check up on Sam, who was at the bunker, well enough to fend for himself for food but not enough to get back to hunting. Dean hadn’t been thrilled with taking the newly human Castiel out in the field so soon either, but Cas refused to be babied. Dean couldn’t argue too much because it was a simple salt and burn. The toughest part of the job had been the digging, which got harder when you weren’t used to doing it so often anymore, but it was nice to get a cut and dry case for once.

“You did good tonight, Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and soft, an intimacy that would probably never cease to amaze Castiel. They had kissed, at the height of an argument, nearly two weeks ago, but that had not progressed much beyond their usual touches and gazes. Though Cas had noticed that Dean had increased the number of their incidental brushes to a frequency Cas was beginning to understand could not be totally accidental. Cas liked the nervous warmth they brought to his insides, so he had no complaints. “You’re tense.”

Dean’s hand on his shoulder lingered longer than usual, and before the touch could become what a Dean of a few years ago would have considered awkward, he brought his other hand to Castiel’s other shoulder and squeezed. The pressure, which deliciously alighted Castiel’s nerves, stole a gasp from between his lips. Castiel couldn’t see him, but he imagined Dean was smirking.

“I could help you out with that,” Dean said. He let his fingers trail up above the collar of Castiel’s new jacket to massage his neck.

“Dean,” Cas breathed.

“Hey, I got you,” Dean answered. He applied a slight pressure to Cas’s shoulder, asking him to turn.

Castiel went willingly. A smile he had never seen before, but instantly adored, played about Dean’s lips and was matched by a fondness in his eyes. Castiel’s eyes slipped shut as Dean ran his thumb along Cas’s jaw, but he opened them again at the sound of his name. When their eyes locked, Dean tilted his head, leaned closer, and caught Cas’s mouth against his own. This second kiss was gentler than the first and more lingering. Dean drew away and rested their foreheads together as they remembered to breathe again.

“Do you trust me?” Dean whispered. Cas nodded. “Okay, then. Strip and get on the bed on your stomach.”

Castiel’s head tilted in his familiar gesture of curiosity, which made Dean grin. Seeing happiness on Dean’s face always made Cas want to kiss him, and now that he knew he could, he did. It was brief and shaped by Castiel’s own smile.

~*~

When Cas stepped away to remove his clothing, he lacked the human compunctions of embarrassment and modesty, though standing before a fully-clothed Dean Winchester had not left him unaffected. He was half hard and unashamed that Dean’s regard aroused him. He moved toward the bed, and Dean followed his lead, bending to shuffle things around inside his duffle bag. Cas settled his head against a pillow and watched as Dean retrieved a bottle of lotion.

Dean straddled Cas’s hips. Cas found the weight of him there comforting and exciting. He heard the cap on the lotion snap open moments before he felt Dean drizzle a line of it down his spine. Then Dean’s hands were on him, kneading into his back. Deft hands explored every inch of him: Dean’s palms smoothed across the open expanses of skin and his fingers pressed into more difficult places—his ribs and shoulder blades. Dean’s thumbs walked a trail along his spine up to where those hands separated, one on each of Cas’s shoulder’s again. This time Dean’s attentions were more thorough. Castiel hadn’t realized how sore his muscles had been until Dean started working out the tension.

It took no time at all for Cas to transform into a boneless heap in the middle of the bed, feeling more relaxed than he ever had. The only indications of his consciousness were occasional groans of appreciation. Dean shifted to sit above Castiel legs, and after a while, his fingers strayed from Cas’s lower back to the round globes of his ass. The pressure Dean exerted here forced his hips against the mattress, causing a delightful spark of friction that further filled his erection. Castiel hummed with approval. Dean smacked his bottom lightly before continuing to his thighs then his ankles and feet.

Dean had remained silent for the entire massage until he asked Castiel to turn over. It took Cas a moment to muster up the strength to move. Dean laughed.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” he said.

Castiel wriggled so that he was lying in the spot his body had already warmed on the bed.

“Comfortable?” Dean asked.

Cas grinned lazily up at him. “Very.”

“Good,” Dean said, and Cas was rewarded with another smirk.

~*~

Dean’s hands molded themselves around the sides of Cas’s throat, moving in small caresses that allowed him to stroke his thumbs along Cas’s jaw on every upward journey. His eyes were glued to Castiel’s. For a moment, they stilled, stuck in their gaze. Incrementally, Dean leaned closer. His eyes fluttered shut the moment his lips grazed Castiel’s. This kiss was also different—intense and passionate like lightening. Cas felt almost as if grace thrummed through his veins again, but he knew the pooling heat in his lower abdomen was his first real taste of lust tinted with familiarity and affection. It was intoxicating.

When Dean pulled away, his eyes were stormy with his emotions. “Cas,” he said, his voice pitched low and rough. “Castiel, you are so beautiful.”

“Dean,” Cas gasped, the name punched out of him. He didn’t know how to react or what to say.

“Shhh,” Dean hushed him. “This is about you, Cas. You’re all that matters right now. You deserve this and more.”

Castiel closed his mouth and nodded. He wondered at his eyelashes ability to hold the liquid that had gathered there at bay.

Dean rubbed down his arms to his hands. “You are strong and fierce and brilliant.”

The string of praise continued as Dean’s hands trailed down Cas’s body. Dean’s touch against his stomach taught them that Cas was ticklish. Thumbs circling and flicking at his nipples sent sharp spikes of pleasure through his body. Dean’s right hand stopped over Cas’s heart as if to measure the beats in a minute.

“You are good, Cas. I know you’ve made mistakes, and I know you feel horrible about them. But you are the kindest, most caring person I’ve ever met. You weren’t born as one of us, but you’re the best of us. Your siblings could still learn a lot from you, but so could a lot of humans.

“When you were still in Purgatory, Samandriel asked me about you. I wasn’t keen on talking to him until he said he wasn’t interested in hurting you. He said something else that made me think for a long time. He said that your problem had always been having too much heart. I couldn’t agree with him because he made it sound like a flaw, like something that was wrong with you, but that’s not true. Your compassion has saved the world, saved me, more than once, and it should never be counted as anything less than your greatest strength.”

Dean kissed the tears running down Cas’s cheeks before capturing his mouth again. Dean followed that first embrace with a series of short, sweet kisses. He was still practically touching Cas’s lips when he spoke again.

“Open your legs for me, babe?”

Castiel answered with eager obedience. Dean settled beside him on the bed and ran his fingers up and down Castiel’s body, scooping against the sensitive creases connecting his legs to his torso. Dean slowed and let one hand cup Cas’s balls, fondling and rolling them expertly. Cas’s cock arced away from his body, fully erect and leaking precome. Dean’s other hand came up to grip Cas’s shaft. He squeezed lightly before tapping his fingers up Cas’s length. Dean alternated between using one hand and both hands to stroke Cas, changing his rhythm occasionally too, which kept Cas on edge, out of a repetitive haze. Sometimes he would back off, and the only contact of skin was Dean’s fingertips on the head of Cas’s cock and Dean’s thumb against his slit. The less intense touches were worshipful rather than teasing, and Cas made almost constant utterances in his ecstasy—gasps, soft moans, and the occasional slip of Dean’s name.

Cas was getting close to orgasm, and he supposed Dean knew it when he grasped Cas’s cock firmly at the base and started to jerk him off in earnest. His climax hit him with a burst of color behind his eyelids and Dean’s name in his mouth.

Dean laid down next him, and feathered his fingers through Castiel’s hair as he came back to himself.

“When I told you I needed you, I really meant you, Cas. Just you," Dean said. "You’re it for me. I need you to know that. You’re the person I want next to me for whatever is left of my life. What I guess I wanted to say all those times is that I’d like you to stay.”

“Dean,” Cas said. He turned on his side to face Dean. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long. I love you. I’ve loved you for years.”

“I know, Cas. I know. Me too.”

Dean kissed Cas’s forehead, and Cas slid close enough for Dean to drape an arm over his back as Cas nestled his face into the curve of Dean's neck. They talked quietly for a while, tucked into a private bubble of intimacy. Here in bed together, it felt safe to speak of desires they'd long kept hidden.  As the minutes rolled on, the small wonder of being able to hear and feel one another breathing lulled them gradually to sleep.


End file.
